Anne Mayer/Gallery
ME-0 Pray Anne and pray child.PNG|Anne and Pray as young children before adoption Young anne pray.png|Anne and Pray as adoptive sisters in Planet Tao Anne child.PNG|A toddler-aged Anne smiling Pray and anne1.PNG|Pray carrying Anne away from trouble; Anne just vowed that they would always be together Pray and anne.PNG|Imagined scenario if Anne and Pray remained in Tao and did not enter Knighthood Pray and anne new pray style attack and block.PNG|Anne receiving a birthday gift from Pray: dual wielding Pray Style techniques just for her Pray wake up anne.PNG|Anne being woken up by Pray Anne and pray.PNG|Anne carrying Pray after a trip to the beach Pray and anne students.PNG|Anne and Pray on a field combat exercise Battle of Void 2.PNG|Anne with the Elite Armor Unit (original webtoon version) Battle of Void 2 remastered.jpg|Anne with the Elite Armor Unit (published version) Battle of Void 7.PNG|Anne leading the way to Route D Battle of Void 8.PNG|Anne arriving at D-38's throne chamber Stag Beetle 02K.PNG|Anne vs Stag Beetle (original webtoon version) Stag Beetle 02.jpg|Anne vs Stag Beetle (published version) Anne and leo retirement.PNG|Leo accompanying Anne at the latter's retirement party Anne vs nemo.PNG|Anne incapacitating Nemo during her escape from Valtia A-10 pledge.PNG|A-10 recognizing Anne as her master Anne escaping valtia.PNG|Anne regretting the damages dealt during her escape from Valtia Anne commander.PNG|Anne commanding Alcyone A-10 and anne.PNG|Anne and A-10 descending to Arin AUA force1.PNG|Anne ordering AUA troops to open fire Anne vs blue beetle1.PNG|Anne vs Blue Beetle Anne vs blue beetle2.PNG|Anne gaining on Blue Beetle Anne vs blue beetle3.PNG|Anne initially defeating Blue Beetle Anne vs blue beetle4.PNG|Anne breaking the particle beam blade of MJOLNIR Anne vs blue beetle5.PNG|Anne and Blue Beetle fighting in mid-air on the falling handle of MJOLNIR Anne vs blue beetle6.PNG|Blue Beetle gaining an upper hand over Anne Anne glare.PNG|Anne glaring at her goal - E-34 Pray throne1.PNG|Anne walking through E-34's throne chamber Anne vs pray1.PNG|Anne vs Pray/E-34 Anne black slice pray wave.PNG|Anne splitting a wave-based attack in the middle Anne vs pray5.PNG|Anne and Pray fighting bare handed E-34 bodyguards.PNG|Anne surrounded by E-34's guards while being goaded to surrended Anne activate human age.PNG|Anne wielding Human Age to decimate E-34's guards Anne vs pray second round1.PNG|A rejuvenated Anne fights Pray again Anne vs pray second round2.PNG|Pray slicing off Anne's right forearm Anne vs pray second round3.PNG|Anne chops off Pray's wing Anne vs pray second round4.PNG|Anne prepares to kill Pray Anne gloom.PNG|A melodramatic shot of Anne's face Knights magazine.PNG|Anne featured on the cover of the Knights magazine Pray anne dolls.PNG|Anne and Pray mini-dolls; these were hand made by Pray Pray and anne3.PNG|A picture of Anne and Pray kept by E-34 as a memento of their past together Pray drawing.PNG|Pray's drawn picture of Anne and her still together in the future Anne and a-10 ae2 extra 3.PNG|Anne running a cafe after the Third Battle of Arin; shown in AE-2 Extra Story 3 Me-0 published version.jpg|Anne on the cover of the Vol.1 comics ME-1 Hero Anne after pray war.PNG|Anne participating in a New Alliance extermination mission ME-2 Knight Fall Velchees war.PNG|A reminisced scene of Anne, Dry, and Leah during the Battle of Velchees Knight fall.PNG|Anne on the webtoon cover of Knight Fall ME-3 Door Category:Galleries